Final Glee: Reaction Fic - Klaine
by HarvestMoonFreak723
Summary: (MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE LAST TWO EPISODES OF GLEE; READ AT OWN RISK.) (NonCanon! based of Canon!) (Oneshot!) Kurt and Blaine, the missing Klaine scenes I think we deserved to see, but of course, did not get. (Can't believe Glee is over. I love you all so much!)


_**\- MAJOR SPOILERS FROM THE FINALE, READ AUTHORS NOTE -**_

_**\- AND STORY AT OWN RISK! -**_

* * *

**A/N:**

_**OHMYGODDESS**_** guys I watched the finale and holy **_**shit**_** I'm **_**crying**_**, I'm crying so hard. This show is like my best friend, we went through my first love triangle in eight grade and all of high school together, I'm going to graduate in May and I feel like my friend is moving, and though we will have the memories, I'll never see them again. **

**"****2009****" was **_**beautiful**_**, I'm so pissed this wasn't the original pilot. I never realized Kurt had it so **_**bad**_**, I mean he was **_**suicidal,**_** how crazy is that? Glee club legitimately **_**saved his life**_**! And Blaine was **_**right**__**there**_** in the Lima Bean, it would be a year until they meet but he was **_**right**_** there and I thought it was precious. Halfway through I **_**completely**_** forgot why they hadn't shown Finn yet and I just lost it some more. Mercedes is so strong and wonderful, and Artie and Tina were just so cute. It was gorgeous.**

**"****Dreams Come True****", goddess Darren is going to go **_**so**_** far in life. "This Time" was spectacular, he's going to be one of the biggest stars in the **_**world**_**, I can **_**feel**_** it. I'm **_**so**_** incredibly pleased with the last episode. Sue and Will had beautiful endings, Mercedes, Artie and Tina found where they belong and it couldn't fit any better for them. Rachel got her husband and her Tony, Kurt and Blaine are duo performers and ARE HAVING RACHEL BE THE SURROGATE FOR THEIR BABY WHAT, (no idea it's name, gender, which is the father or what it looks like, but KLAINE ARE DADDIES OHMYGODDESS), and Wemma has more babies and they renamed the auditorium after Finn and Schue became principal and there are four choirs there now and I'm so happy. **

**I feel like I was watching my child graduate and have their first kid all in one OHMYGODDESS I just **_**had**_** to write something. I love you all. And when I have kids and they start Highschool, they will watch an episode of Glee every week until the end. Just like me. The fandom will not die. It will only grow larger.**

**Glee never dies. Here's to 5 years, 10 months, 121 episodes, 746 performances, 71 awards, and one amazing cast that has **_**literally**_** shaped who I am as a person. **

**Fearlessly and forever. Come What May. **_**Courage**_**.**

* * *

Kurt tried to hold them in. He told himself he was a grown man, he could go to a _simple_ event that involved one of his favorite places in the word being renamed after his brother, and singing a song with the closest people in his entire _life_, _without_ crying.

Kurt Anderson-Hummel is not good at lying to himself anymore.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" his husband asked, concern shinning in his honey hazel eyes as he embraced Kurt from behind and held him close, a soothing hand rubbing down his arm.

Kurt reached up with his left hand and grabbed Blaine's hand, also his left, watching their fingers thread together, their rings glowing in the low light of the elevator.

"God, Blaine, I just can't believe it sometimes," he breathed out, looking back at his husband with tears falling from his glasz eyes. "I just think about how _low_ I was before the Glee Club started, how close I was to missing out on the greatest experiences in my life, and what they would bring me to. Glee brought me to _you_, Blaine, and look at everything we've been through. Years upon years of memories, laughs and tears and joy and so much _life_ I was so close to taking away from myself. We wouldn't have met or fallen in love, I wouldn't be your husband, and my best friend would not be the surrogate mother to our absolutely perfect child."

He gasped as a sob started to run through him. "Everything that Finn missed out on, Blaine. I almost missed out on them too. And I'm terrified that I might still miss more, but it wouldn't be my choice this time, and that's even _more_ terrifying. I might die before I can give the sex talk. Before I become a grandfather. _You_ might die before then, and how am I suppose to go on without you? You though I was bad with Finn, Blaine, he's not my _husband_, the father of my _child_, how can I survive that? How can I be strong?"

He had to stop, because he was crying so hard he couldn't speak anymore, and had hardly noticed Blaine had steered them to the stairwell so they wouldn't create unwanted attention. Blaine pulled him into his arms, pulling Kurt to bury his face into his shoulder, shushing him gently while he ran his fingers through Kurt's soft hair.

"It's all in the past, Love," Blaine murmured, waiting until Kurt had slowed in his tears to be able to hear him. "Yes, you were in dark place, but you pulled yourself out of it and you _found_ your happiness. You fought for the life you wanted and you _got_ it, Kurt. No, I can't promise that nothing will not happen to either of us. Just like I couldn't with Finn. But you want to know how I know you can be strong?"

He pulled Kurt's face back to look at him, gazing at him with nothing but love and fierce determination. "I know because you're Kurt Anderson-Hummel. You faced potential suicide, homophobic bullying your entire life, heartbreak and betrayal, death of a loved one, rejection and crushed dreams, and you _kept going_. You reapplied until you succeeded, you forgave and refound love, you focused on the good and survived the bad, because that's who you _are_, Kurt."

Blaine pulled back, keeping his husband in his arms while smiling at him fondly. He reached up and wiped the tears from Kurt's pale cheeks with his calloused thumb, pressing a tender kiss to his temple when he finished.

"Come What May, remember?" he breathed against the skin, feeling his love give a small shudder before nodding slowly, pulling back to see the beautiful smile he knew Kurt kept for him only. He hummed into the kiss he received, keeping it chaste but no less passionate.

"I love you so much," Kurt choked out, reaching up to delicately dab at his eyes with his sleeve, smiling at his husband with love that hadn't wavered since they wed five years ago, only growing stronger every passing day. Blaine smiled back in response, placing a kiss to their joined knuckles before swinging their hands happily.

"Come on," he breathed, voice getting breathy with excitement. "Let's go home to our son."

* * *

"Really, Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel, this is _far_ too much of a tip. I can't possibly accept this!"

Kurt merely shook his head, his husband shrugging in apology when she tried to offer the money back to them.

"Katherine, I though we discussed that if we wanted to be generous with our thanks, you would be okay with it," Kurt teased, mirth shining in his eyes.

"Well, yes, but this is more then I earned watching him in the first place! He is only a few months old anyway, it's not like he was a hassle or anything," she tried, her brown hair falling out of her messy high pony and falling into her green eyes, which had bags under them. She looked exhausted.

Blaine looked at her fondly. "You think we don't remember paying for college while living in New York? Think of it as giving back to the community. Go eat something other then Ramen and get some _actual_ sleep instead of coffee. And we're not taking no for an answer, young lady."

She tried to speak, but was hushed when Kurt held up his hand and playfully wagged his finger at her.

"You have bosses that are _incredibly_ financially stable and are rewarding you for ensuring that their pride and joy didn't keel over while they went out to celebrate their five-year Wedding Anniversary. Seriously, take it and get out; Papa is itching to see his baby."

She eventually relented after Blaine started helping her pack her school books, secretly slipping way-fare for the subway into her messenger bag with a fond smile. She congratulated them again before slipping out of their Manhattan apartment. Blaine turned around, expecting to find his husband cooing over their babysitter again, only to find the living room empty, their degrees from NYADA and NYU hanging proudly above the piano. Grinning knowingly, he toed off his shoes and hung his coat before walking down the hall, pausing in the doorway as he leaned against the frame.

Kurt was in the nursery, rocking a small bundle in his arms in the rocking chair, gently humming the tunes to his newest Broadway part. Blaine smiled as his heart grew, kneeling in front of his husband and their son with all the love in the world on his face.

"He looks so much like you," he breathed, reaching up to brush at the few strands of dark brown hair, curtosey of Rachel. The baby's eyes were closed, but Blaine knew they were bright blue, just like his Papa's. Jackson Neil Anderson-Hummel was just like his father in his facial structure, though he had the tanned skin of his mother, which looked an awful lot like Blaine's.

Kurt snorted. "_Please_, he looks like his Daddy and you can't convince me otherwise."

"But he's biologically yours," Blaine grinned back, secretly thrilled at the thought.

Kurt shrugged dismissively. "I don't care what the scientists say, somehow this baby got both our sperm and what we think are Rachel's traits are actually yours. I'm always right and you know it, so don't even try to argue it."

"Yes, dear," Blaine smiled, kissing his husband briefly when he received a playful glare in response. He placed his hand over Kurt's, where baby Jack reached out in his sleep to clutch at their fingers, fussing until he found purchase on Blaine's ring finger. Blaine could tell he and Kurt were well on their way to crying again.

He couldn't _wait_ to have another.

"Don't forget you own me a daughter now, Mr. Anderson-Hummel," Kurt teased lightly. "You know a child with your golden eyes and black curly hair, named Audrey Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel, is _perfection_, and you promised you would always give me the best of any and everything I ever wanted."

"Mmm, and I always keep my promises, don't I?" Blaine replied coyly, winking saucily at his husband, who smiled seductively back.

No, they weren't perfect. They were scared, and nervous, and afraid of the future. But if there was one thing they had learned in the years they had known each other, it was that love was the one thing that was _always_ worth fighting for.


End file.
